


If Shinnok Were Playable In Mortal Kombat 11.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Game: Mortal Kombat 11: Aftermath DLC, Mortal Kombat 11 Aftermath, Mortal Kombat 11 Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: This is basically a bunch of made up Intro Dialogues if Shinnok was playable in MK 11.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	If Shinnok Were Playable In Mortal Kombat 11.

Mirror Match.

Shinnok 1: We are resurrected?

Shinnok 2: All due to mother's time merger.

Shinnok 1: Then it's time to merge the realms.

/

Shinnok 1: Like looking at a perfect reflection.

Shinnok 2: Except you were bested by a child.

Shinnok 1: Just when I was beginning to like you.

/

Shinnok 2: The Elder Gods betray me?

Shinnok 1: And strip you of your title. Banish you to the NetherRealm.

Shinnok 2: They deserve much worse.

/

Shinnok 2: I must do kombat with you.

Shinnok 1: To study our strengths?

Shinnok 2: More likely to rid of any weaknesses.

/

Vs. Shang Tsung.

Shinnok: Ah. The lesser sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: You dare compare me to Quan Chi?

Shinnok: To do that would be an insult to him.

/

Shinnok: Even with the Crown, you still failed.

Shang Tsung: You aren't a stranger to failure yourself.

Shinnok: Yet yours is always on notice.

/

Shinnok: Still harbor endless souls?

Shang Tsung: Come and find out, Shinnok.

Shinnok: Your collection, and your soul is mine.

/

Shang Tsung: Greetings, Lord Shinnok.

Shinnok: Wish to serve another master?

Shang Tsung: Do not mistake this greeting for servitude.

/

Shang Tsung: How the Elder God has fallen.

Shinnok: Only to rise again soon enough, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: Such foolish pride.

/

Shang Tsung: If Raiden can kill you, I certainly will.

Shinnok: You are welcome to test you luck, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Let Mortal Kombat begin.

/

Vs. Shao Kahn.

Shinnok: You were easily blinded by rage.

Shao Kahn: My rage is what made my empire!

Shinnok: And where has that led you?

/

Shinnok: You shall serve me.

Shao Kahn: You have it backwards, former God.

Shinnok: Then come, Shao Kahn. Dispute me.

/

Shinnok: Those "toothless worms" destroyed you.

Shao Kahn: Says the one at the mercy of a mere girl.

Shinnok: So eager to die.

/

Shao Kahn: You had Quan Chi use me!?

Shinnok: You should feel honored at being of use.

Shao Kahn: I'll feel elated once I've crushed you.

/

Shao Kahn: Prepare to join your servant in death!

Shinnok: You think you know of death, false Kahn?

Shao Kahn: I know you shall experience it once more.

/

Shao Kahn: You should've remained in the amulet.

Shinnok: Afraid to suffer at my hands?

Shao Kahn: It would've saved you a lot of agony from me.

/

Vs. Frost.

Shinnok: You are a waste of parts.

Frost: I'm a more capable warrior now!

Shinnok: An even more grotesque mortal you mean.

/

Shinnok: "You" are the Lin Kuei's supposed grandmaster?

Frost: And soon to be your next killer.

Shinnok: What magic powers that delusion?

/

Frost: I heard you were just a head.

Shinnok: Never again will I be assigned to such fate.

Frost: Now you're getting ahead of yourself, fallen God.

/

Frost: I challenge you, Shinnok!

Shinnok: You find only your damnation, Frost.

Frost: What I find is my greatest stepping stone!

/

Vs. Nightwolf.

Shinnok: What can you offer against me?

Nightwolf: My will, the Great Spirit, and the might of the Matoka.

Shinnok: All three shall die with you.

/

Shinnok: You are no longer my revenant.

Nightwolf: I'm the Nightwolf that wasn't corrupted.

Shinnok: So therefore, you are weak.

/

Shinnok: Your spirits have forsaken you.

Nightwolf: The spirit's judgement will change your thinking.

Shinnok: Hardly, Nightwolf.

/

Shinnok: Why risk and delay inevitable extinction?

Nightwolf: I may die, but the mantle will survive.

Shinnok: I leave no survivors.

/

Nightwolf: You foul this realm, Shinnok.

Shinnok: Flattery won't save you from death, Shaman.

Nightwolf: Time to correct Quan Chi's mistake.

/

Nightwolf: You were fitting as a decapitated head.

Shinnok: And you more fitting as a revenant.

Nightwolf: I will NOT will be your slave!

/

Nightwolf: I shall achieve what the Elder Gods failed.

Shinnok: And what would that be?

Nightwolf: Your eternal annihilation.

/

Nightwolf: Back to the NetherRealm with you!

Shinnok: This is where your mantle ends.

Nightwolf: Ancestors, give me strength!

/

Shinnok: Assert your skills, Nightwolf.

Nightwolf (Revenant): As you command, Lord Shinnok.

Shinnok: Do not even dare hold back.

/

Nightwolf (Revenant): Your were right of me being forsaken.

Shinnok: Such the life of serving the "self-righteous" path.

Nightwolf (Revenant): Purge me of such lies, Lord Shinnok.

/

Vs. The Joker.

Shinnok: And what being are you?

Joker: The Clown Prince Of Crime! At your service!

Shinnok: You will be soon enough.

/

Shinnok: Perhaps I could use you, Joker.

Joker: Sorry, Shin Dig. But you're the puppet here.

Shinnok: How misinformed you are.

/

Joker: Ran into Dark Kahn lately?

Shinnok: What are you babbling, jester?

Joker: Oh, right! You were only referenced.

/

Joker: You should see the heroes I face in my time.

Shinnok: Are they as formidable as Raiden's underlings?

Joker: And just as gullible.

/

Vs. Johnny Cage.

Shinnok: Cage!

Johnny Cage: Nice to see you too, Bone Marrow.

Shinnok: I tire of your insolent prattle, mortal!

/

Shinnok: Miserable wretch...

Johnny Cage: What? No speck of feculent scum line?

Shinnok: Even scum has more value.

/

Shinnok: There will be no more surprises from you.

Johnny Cage: You'll be surprised at wrong you are.

Shinnok: We shall see, Johnny Cage.

/

Shinnok: I hear your beloved perished.

Johnny Cage: Don't. Even. Go there.

Shinnok: Perhaps she'll be the first to join me after all.

/

Johnny Cage: How...are you not dead?

Shinnok: Everything goes according to Kronika's will.

Johnny Cage: Gonna accord my green magic on your ass.

/

Johnny Cage: You stay away from Cassie.

Shinnok: You'll be without both wife and daughter.

Johnny Cage: Now you've done it, asshole!

/

Johnny Cage: You're going down like Gary Oldman in Dracula.

Shinnok: You have run my patience for too long!

Johnny Cage: You don't like me, then do a Hara-Kiri.

/

Johnny Cage: Must suck to be a fallen Elder God.

Shinnok: Your life ends. NOW.

Johnny Cage: Sorry. This is where you fall down harder.

/

Vs. Sonya Blade.

Shinnok: A ghost that lingers.

Sonya Blade: I'm alive and well to kick your ass.

Shinnok: You'll die again trying, Miss Blade.

/

Shinnok: The humiliation from your buffoon significant...

Sonya Blade: As well as from my stubborn offspring.

Shinnok: When you die, they will join you.

/

Shinnok: Do you know what she did?

Sonya Blade: With what who did?

Shinnok: Your cunting daughter of course.

/

Shinnok: Your time has come, Sonya Blade.

Sonya Blade: To finally be done with you?

Shinnok: To accompany your partner in death.

/

Sonya Blade: Prepare yourself, Shinnok.

Shinnok: For what exactly, mortal?

Sonya Blade: Another loss from the Cage Family.

/

Sonya Blade: The hell you and Quan Chi put my friends through!

Shinnok: Only just the beginning, Miss Blade.

Sonya Blade: The beginning of the end for you.

/

Sonya Blade: Seeing you alive pisses me off.

Shinnok: My mother, Kronika knows best.

Sonya Blade: The best she should've done was to abort you.

/

Sonya Blade: This is your last attempt on Earthrealm.

Shinnok: Your sacrifice will be all in vain.

Sonya Blade: Come give it your best shot!

/

Vs. Cassie Cage.

Shinnok: We meet again, Young Cassandra.

Cassie Cage: And you'll be beaten again, Shit Dick.

Shinnok: I will not allow such to happen twice.

/

Shinnok: Agony awaits you, child.

Cassie Cage: You gonna bore me to death with speeches?

Shinnok: You are owed a debt worse than death.

/

Shinnok: I underestimated you once.

Cassie Cage: One of your many mistakes crossing a Cage.

Shinnok: No mistakes on this day.

/

Shinnok: Where are your dear friends?

Cassie Cage: I won't need em for you. I'm enough.

Shinnok: Not enough to save your soul.

/

Cassie Cage: Can't believe you're back again.

Shinnok: And you'll share the fate I suffered.

Cassie Cage: In your fucked up dreams!

/

Cassie Cage: You're still salty about me owning you?

Shinnok: A mere anomalic forgery.

Cassie Cage: Time to give you a reminding repeat.

/

Cassie Cage: Don't you know when to just fuck off?

Shinnok: You presume to authorize me?

Cassie Cage: More like resume caving your face in.

/

Cassie Cage: Where is my mother, Shinnok!?

Shinnok: Which part of her, Cassandra Cage?

Cassie Cage: I'm gonna fucking kill you!

/

Vs. Jax.

Shinnok: Pleasantries, Jackson Briggs.

Jax: Nothing pleasant about seeing your face here.

Shinnok: Then nothing pleasant will happen afterwards.

/

Shinnok: All this devotion, and for what?

Jax: Making Earthrealm safe from freaks like you.

Shinnok: Yet you couldn't save your beloved Vera.

/

Shinnok: Such aggression in you.

Jax: Quan Chi's tricks will do that to you.

Shinnok: My magic shall render you useless entirely.

/

Shinnok: Flee, Earthrealmer.

Jax: You expect me to be a coward?

Shinnok: I expect you stand aside, or die.

/

Jax: I'd rather eat a bullet then be your Revenant again.

Shinnok: Perhaps Jaqueline shall be accustomed instead.

Jax: It was "that" moment...you fucked up, Shinnok.

/

Jax: Wish I could've seen Quan Chi's death myself.

Shinnok: He died fulfilling his work in my name.

Jax: Guess his work didn't amount to jack shit.

/

Jax: Kronika brought you back?

Shinnok: With the intent of exalting me in the New Era.

Jax: Not while I'm here to shut that shit down!

/

Jax: You've had this ass whooping coming a long time.

Shinnok: Prepare to join the NetherRealm once more, fool.

Jax: Bring it on!

/

Vs. Spawn.

Shinnok: Al Simmons. The Hellspawn.

Spawn: Shinnok. Kronika's bastard ass bundle of Hell.

Shinnok: I'm pleased you've heard of me.

/

Shinnok: You have quite the resume on you.

Spawn: Reading my mind, or my soul?

Shinnok: Malebolgia is quite the conversationalist.

/

Shinnok: How it must pain you for Wanda's betrayal.

Spawn: You don't DARE speak of her name from your mouth!

Shinnok: And a nerve is easily stricken.

/

Shinnok: Your suffering is predestined, Spawn.

Spawn: There's nothing you can do to what I've suffered enough.

Shinnok: On the contraire, I have such sights to show you.

/

Spawn: You're not getting in my head.

Shinnok: I was long before this fight had started yet.

Spawn: Then I won't be passive in ripping yours off, motherfucker.

/

Spawn: Violator still lives?

Shinnok: And will ensure I lead Hell's Army.

Spawn: I really hate that GODDAMN clown...

/

Spawn: Wanda. Terry. Leave them out of this shit!

Shinnok: And what of poor dear Cyan?

Spawn: You stay the fucking hell away from her!

/

Spawn: Hell awaits you, Shinnok.

Shinnok: Wish me there so soon, Simmons?

Spawn: In a really, really BAD way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first batch of made up intros for Shinnok. From matches himself all the way to Spawn. The others will be coming soon in the next two chapters! :)
> 
> Also, apologies for deleting this part the last two times. I wanted the layout to be perfect because the dialogue was bunched up together.


End file.
